Play Now?
by TruMagick
Summary: Vamps Willow and Xander were living large in the Wishverse before the Slayer came and interrupted their fun. Sexy, intriguing, and gruesome. Chapter 5 Up. Enter Buffy! Will and Xand play with Oz! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Play Now?

Summary: Vamps Willow and Xander were living large in the Wishverse before the Slayer came and interrupted their fun. Find out just what exactly kept these two entertained… A sexy, intriguing, sometimes grotesque, and always devilishly amusing account of their exploits. Complements my other story "Perfect Strangers" please read.

Rating: M

Character Pairings: Vamp Willow x Vamp Xander… obviously… and some implied Vamp Willow x Faith

Warning: Some of the topics within this story are mature and contain dark themes including, but not limited to, torture and death resulting from the psychotic minds of the undead.

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters and ideas related to the show are property of Joss Whedon and others. I own nothing but my computer… and I'm still paying for that.

Chapter One

"_This is the part that's less fun when there isn't any screaming…"_ –Vampire Willow

The air around her was heady and thick with the scent of fear and something else more pungent, like ammonia. It had to be urine. She didn't think the guy would piss his pants so quickly. She had only been chasing him for about 90 seconds. But she guessed she had that effect on guys.

Mortal guys, she thought wickedly. Stupid mortal guinea pigs.

She continued her rapid saunter through the alleyway following his scent like a predator on a leash as she tried to refrain from just taking him down then and there. She was hungry but she promised to wait. They tasted better if they could feel their own impending death looming over them. She liked it when she gave them the inkling of hope before tearing out their throats.

Her boots made a resounding clacking sound on the pavement and she allowed herself the briefest of smiles as she watched the high school quarterback chance petrified glances behind him. He was running full-out, but was putting no distance between himself and the dark beauty behind him.

He could see the lust in her eyes. His body forced him to run but somewhere deep within his subconscious mind was a little voice that told him to stay. He ignored it, this trick of his mind, but it kept telling him that maybe it would be better in her arms… between her breasts… on her lips.

It was just a trick.

He kept running.

Turning to look behind him again, he saw that she was no longer giving chase. But he didn't stop. Not yet. He could still feel her icy presence somewhere near. He looked up at the rooftops that towered over him and pierced the inky black skyline. She was there.

Willow clawed her way up the side of a building and made her way across the rooftops, silently. Then he saw her. The look in his eyes was priceless. She loved his eyes. She wanted to stare into those eyes for eternity. Well, maybe not eternity but at least until his dying breath, which wasn't quite so long term. She wasn't real big with commitment.

The alleyway stank with the odor of ripe corpses, which really just served to increase her hunger, so she opted for the rooftops. This chase wasn't over just yet.

Diving off of the roof, the lacy crimson accents to her leather ensemble billowed lightly in the cool evening air. She landed just a few feet in front of the terrified boy. Putting on the brakes, he skidded to a semi-stop and tried to turn back and retrace his steps. Willow just stood there.

He couldn't see her any longer when he turned the corner into the open street. Then he ran into something… or someone. A dark haired teenaged boy with light complexion and a dark jacket helped him up.

"You okay?" he asked. The quarterback just nodded. "Great. Come on then, this way."

He followed without question, never noticing the way the light from the street lamps fell on this new person's pale skin or the dark circles under his eyes.

Then he was in another alley. Or the same alley. Or the exact same alley…

"Hey, I don't think that this is…" the gurgling sound of his own blood as it rushed over his neck and filled his windpipe interrupted his protestation. His hands went to his throat on impulse but he knew it was too late. He could feel the missing chunk of flesh from his neck and gallons of hot, fresh blood that ran over his fingers and down his chest.

He stared in horror at the two vampires that stood before him. The male one ran his bloodied fingers in his mouth to clean them and the female one, his previous assailant, had her arms wrapped protectively around the other. They looked at him lovingly, watching him gasping for breath and clinging to life.

"You…" he managed to rasp out but it didn't sound like much more than a gargle.

"Go ahead, baby. After all, this was your hunt,"

"Thank you, Xander," she said with a smile on her lips. Then she walked over to the dying boy and licked at the flowing blood. She lapped at the gushing crimson life force and ran her tongue over the boy's taut chest then up to his lips. She kissed him, all the while starring into those eyes she had so loved before. He tasted his own metallic blood. He tasted her. She was sweet, like poison. Then he fell. Moments of his life crept into his mind's eye but mostly all he saw were moments of his death. The chase. The fear. The pain. The betrayal. The kiss. The hate.

Willow stood, not wanting to get the blood all over her outfit. Blood stains were hell on leather. It dripped from her mouth and her neck and her hands and her chest… and it was driving Xander crazy.

"Isn't it weird how Hunting always makes you horny and more hungry?" she said to him as she licked absently at the crimson on her fingers.

"You have no idea," he said as he scooped her quickly into his powerful arms and ravaged her clean with his eager tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Play Now?

Summary: Vamps Willow and Xander were living large in the Wishverse before the Slayer came and interrupted their fun. Find out just what exactly kept these two entertained… A sexy, intriguing, sometimes grotesque, and always devilishly amusing account of their exploits. Complements my other story "Perfect Strangers" please read.

Rating: M

Character Pairings: Vamp Willow x Vamp Xander… obviously… and some implied Vamp Willow x Faith

Warning: Some of the topics within this story are mature and contain dark themes including, but not limited to, torture and death resulting from the psychotic minds of the undead.

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters and ideas related to the show are property of Joss Whedon and others. I own nothing but my computer… and I'm still paying for that.

A/N: Reviews welcome and cherished! This story is dark but funny and interesting. Please review!

Chapter Two 

Daytime.

That twelve-hour period each day that made her want to cringe and curse the sun. It was so boring. Most of their kind were sleeping now, counting sheep and dreaming little vampire dreams, but not her. They didn't need to sleep, not physically, but they would probably die of boredom if they didn't sleep during the lethal hours of daylight.

It was the only time those little mortal cattle could go about their shadows of lives without the fear of being Hunted. They went to school and work. They shopped and ate. She smiled just a little and licked her lips. One day she would have that cute little White Hat boy, Oz was his name, she had heard the big British man call him that. There was just something about him that was almost feral… and she was dying to find out what it was.

"Willow, baby, you should get some rest," said a voice beside her.

"But I'm not tired," she whined. "I wanna play."

"Then go play with that… what's his name… Angel bastard," he said as he turned over on the bed and promptly forgot about her.

"I have a better idea," she said as a wicked grin formed on her shapely lips.

They told her to wait until sundown to Hunt, but she wanted to play, now. The sun's rays were deadly, she knew, but boredom was deadly too, in a slower way. Willow knew she had to spice up life all the time – how else could you stand eternity? She had to bring in the fun. If she couldn't Hunt in the light, she would go to the darker parts of Sunnydale and see what she could find.

Faith yawned and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed. It was already seven in the morning. That knowledge woke her up much faster than the cup of coffee she was planning on and she moved quickly but silently around the room gathering her clothing that was strewn unceremoniously on the floor. She never stayed this late. She looked over at the guy that was still sleeping soundly on the bed, a contented smile on his rugged features. What was his name? Ron? Carter? Something like that.

Then she turned and looked at the apartment she was in. it had a certain simplicity about it that screamed "poor-but-hopeful" but she didn't mind. At least his place was clean. And had sheets which was more than she could say for… most of the guys she ended up with. She had met him at a party last night, one of those "private" affairs that required an invitation, or the lack of said invite would hopefully keep vamps at bay. Of course, five drinks later she couldn't remember which party that had been – but that was the point, wasn't it; she couldn't remember.

She finished clothing herself and exited the apartment feeling even dirtier than when she had come in, if that was possible.

It was cold outside. Almost south Boston cold, she told herself. And she wrapped her slender arms around her lithe frame.

What the hell am I still doing in SunnyHell, she thought silently and pushed away the few strands of dark auburn hair that strayed into her face.

Beautiful.

That was the only word that sprang to the stalking vampire's mind as she watched the girl making her way down the street. The sun still shone, but not as bright as it did in the uptown portions of Sunnydale. It seemed as if the prevailing thoughts of despair and self-loathing had been absorbed into the surrounding atmosphere and darkened the place.

Willow unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation as she stared hungrily from the shadows at the oblivious beauty that walked unsuspectingly down the street. There was just something about her that screamed… Darkness. That one would be hers.

"Don't you have someone to walk you home?" she asked from the confines of her dark corner of relative safety.

"Huh? I'm fine thank you," the dark-haired beauty replied casually.

"You never know what kind of… creatures are stalking out here,"

"In broad daylight? I'll take my chances," Faith said although the red head was beginning to freak her out. Was she honestly being concerned or was she actually hitting on her?

"Cute,"

"Excuse me?"

"You. Cute,"

"Uh, thanks, I think." Yeah. Definitely hitting on her. She decided she had better get clear of the lurking figure, so she moved away a little bit faster.

In the darkness of the alcove, Willow watched the figure of the spooked girl receding into the distance. Again, she ran her tongue over her lips.

"Play now?" she asked the nothingness around her and without receiving an answer, went to Hunt this new prey.

_Some people just don't understand 'No' when they hear it_, Faith thought as she continued down the street. _Which part of 'No' is she having trouble with? The N or the O?_ She laughed inwardly at her attempted humor. She whirled on her stalker.

"Look I don't appreciate you following…" but she was alone on the street. "I must finally be going insane,"

But that nagging feeling was still there. That feeling that she was being watched – being followed. That feeling that she was in danger. That feeling that something evil was near. She had been able to sense things since she was small and she had learned to trust her instincts.

She chanced glances behind her, but she remained alone. All alone. Suddenly, the street looked all too big and isolated. It seemed too dark and too open. No place to run. No place to hide. No one to hear you scream.

"You're right you know," Faith turned at the sound of the same singsong voice from earlier. The voice of insanity. "This street is too dark,"

"I never said it was…" Faith began.

"And there is no one around to hear you scream," Willow continued. "No one at all."

Her leather-encased frame sprang from the shadows suddenly to reveal the maniacal grin that had formed on her supernaturally attractive features.

"But, please," she said. "Scream for me anyway."

"Wh… what do you want from me?" the swagger in her voice was gone and was replaced with something more akin to fear.

"Just your soul,"

"You're crazy…"

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"What are you, some kind of vampire Familiar?"

"Eew. A vampire cabana girl? I don't think so,"

"So you're a…?"

"Yup. The real thing," she said smugly. "How are your chances looking now?"

"You can't be… Sunlight…" Faith fumbled for an explanation.

"You want me to prove it to you?" she asked. Faith watched as her face contorted to a hideous version of the dark angel she had beheld earlier.

"Oh my…"

"God?" Willow asked contemptuously. "He has nothing to do with it."

Then she was on her prey. Wrapping her slender, cold arms around the girl and inhaling the delicious blend of strength and fear, she licked her way from her shoulder to her neck leaving a telltale trail of desire.

"Willow, baby," crooned a deep, sensual voice from behind her. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Xander," she recognized with a hint of childish excitement. As Xander's presence distracted Willow for a second, Faith pushed away from her and put a small amount of distance between her and the vamps.

Faith looked back and forth between the two demons shrouded and hidden in the darkness.

"That one," Willow told him as she pointed towards Faith. "I want that one," she whined.

Xander sighed long and exhaustedly then shook his head and rubbed his fingers over his temples.

"Whatever. If it will make you happy," he turned on the girl in full Game Face and snarled, fangs dripping with saliva and breath tainted with breakfast. "Let's get this over with so I can get back to my nap."

That was it. Faith wasn't about to become brunch for some rule-bending vamps that couldn't wait till sundown to chow. She ran. She ran for all she was worth; out of the alley, down the street, around the corner, past the liquor store, and across the park. The whole time she could feel their teeth on her neck and their fingers across her skin. She had to get home. Home was safest. That was the only place she would be safe.

"Xander…" Willow whimpered.

"I know, I know," he cooed. "But what fun is it if we catch them without a chase." Then, he threw a pothole across the street and jumped feet-first into the sewer. With a knowing smile, Willow followed.

"You always know how I like it, baby,"

A/N: Any thoughts? I love reviews of all kinds and I'd love to know your thoughts on how this story should continue. Yes, Faith is actually my fave character so we'll see what happens to her. Chapter 3 can be posted early with the aid of reviews :hint:hint:


	3. Chapter 3

Play Now?

Summary: Vamps Willow and Xander were living large in the Wishverse before the Slayer came and interrupted their fun. Find out just what exactly kept these two entertained… A sexy, intriguing, sometimes grotesque, and always devilishly amusing account of their exploits. Complements my other story "Perfect Strangers" please read.

Rating: M

Character Pairings: Vamp Willow x Vamp Xander… obviously… and some implied Vamp Willow x Faith

Warning: Some of the topics within this story are mature and contain dark themes including, but not limited to, torture and death resulting from the psychotic minds of the undead.

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters and ideas related to the show are property of Joss Whedon and others. I own nothing but my computer… and I'm still paying for that.

A/N: Hey, it's TruMagick again. Just wanted to say thank you to all those who review. It really gives a writer that extra boost of confidence to post the next chapter. Also, to all those who are reading this story, please, please, please review, even if it's just to say something small. This is only the second story I've ever posted so all the encouragement helps. I'm aiming for 10 reviews before I post Chapter 4 and after this chapter… you're gonna want to know what happens next! Much luv.

Chapter Three

She had escaped. She had stared two vampires in their beady little yellow eyes and she was still alive. A small incredulous smile spread across her face as the realization that she was indeed alive washed over her body.

"Oh, God…"

"I told you, pet," called a voice that was way too close for comfort. "He can't help you. He has nothing to do with it."

Faith's eyes widened in horror and her mouth was agape in a silent scream as the demonic beauty in black and red stepped out of the shadows of her apartment.

"Please," Faith began. "Don't."

Willow smiled. Then she pounced like the predator that she was.

_Will it hurt?_ Faith thought silently in the microseconds it took Willow to cross the distance between them. _I'm only seventeen years old. I don't want to die._

Then everything went black.

"Willow, baby, you're sure this is what you want?"

"Oh, yes," she said as she cradled the unconscious figure of Faith in her arms.

Faith awoke on a bed of velvet pillows. She stretched a little and rubbed her eyes. Her hand traveled down the side of her face to the back of her neck. Then she stopped. Her fingers crossed two puncture wounds on the side of her throat.

"No… oh no,"

"Relax, baby. I just got a little hungry on the way home," Willow explained when she saw the pained expression on the other girl's face. "You're not dead."

Faith sat up straight and reflexively jumped away from the vampire woman, but she didn't get very far as her back crashed against the metal bars on the other side of her cage. Cage?

She was wide-awake now and she took in everything around her. The pillows. The cage. The empty pool tables across the room. The fifty or so pairs of starving eyes that attacked her from outside her confines.

The Bronze.

And all of it inhabitants were circled around her hanging cage eyeing her hungrily like she was a T-bone steak on parade. Which in this case… wasn't a total overstatement.

"Damn, Willow" said a young looking vampire that was practically salivating on her. "You always get the prime kills."

"Yeah," said another, bigger, burlier looking vampire. Then he looked right at her. "Hey there, sexy,"

He reached out a giant, undead hand to caress her cheek and she closed her eyes at the contact. Then she heard a disgusting crack and ripping of flesh that made her cringe and tremble. A silence possessed the room suddenly and Faith opened her eyes.

The big Hell's Angel vampire was gone. Well, not gone, exactly. His head had been twisted 180 degrees around and now it hung limply from an untorn chunk of skin. He blinked a couple of times but he couldn't say anything, since his windpipe wasn't exactly where it should have been. It was horrible. Faith stared at the cleaved stump of a neck and couldn't remove her eyes. The flesh had been torn, not sliced, so it hung in ragged chunks. The spinal cord was visible through the crimson mess. Then he exploded, finally, into a pool of ashes, as his brain finally registered that his body no longer had a head.

"No one touches her," a voice growled menacingly, insanely.

Faith looked over to see Willow scanning the crowd for anyone who might have something stupid to retort. She found none.

Instantly, the spell was broken and the residents of the Bronze returned to their previous activities – shooting pool, drinking, smoking, and toying with prey.

Willow was gone too. Faith almost wanted to thank her for rescuing her from the vampire. Almost. Then, of course, she remembered that Willow was one of the vampires she needed rescuing from. Again, finding herself alone, Faith curled up and closed her eyes. She couldn't watch what was going on around her. People were dying horrible deaths and vampires were loving it.

Xander had stolen his Willow away. He had to. She would have destroyed every vampire in the place and not even batted an eye. Then they would have had to start all over again raising their vampire army. She was unstoppable when she wanted to be. She was a demon if there ever was one. She was a death dealing Goddess. But more importantly, she was his.

Now they were on the dance floor/feeding ground of the Bronze. He had grabbed her and forced her over here. Now they were together. Their bodies melted into one being as he forced their flesh together as close as physically possible. He needed to feel her. Needed to feel his Willow. The music washed over their bodies and through their demonic auras and they basked in it. They reveled in the freedom and the peace. They could do anything they wanted and the Master would smile and give them his blessing.

That was power.

As humans they had been outcasts since preschool. Outcasts together. But two loners don't make a clique. Now they were together. Forever. And they were unstoppable.

He dipped his head down to take the tip of her ear between his lips.

"You know you can't keep killing our brethren whenever it pleases you," he said in a low voice.

"I thought you liked to please me," she countered as she snaked a hand into his unruly black locks.

"You know I do,"

"Then why the concern-y face?"

"Just don't get too attached to this new pet of yours, Will. I know you. You hug them and cuddle them till they die. Then you wonder why."

"Maybe," she offered playfully. "You're just jealous because I haven't hugged and cuddled you,"

"Possibly,"

"Don't worry, baby," her hands seemed to snake, of their own accord, around his body and downwards.

"Hands, Will," he chastised. "Not here."

"No fun," she whined again. "Somewhere else then?"

"Possibly,"

She claimed his mouth then, hard and unyieldingly, and she devoured his tongue, exploring that which she already knew from memory.

"Somewhere else, now," he commanded.

She just smiled knowingly.

They found themselves in a back room of the Bronze, still kissing, still licking, and still biting each other fervently.

Xander pushed his girl up against the metal bars of one of the holding cells and she smiled against him.

"Easy tiger, you're hurting me,"

"Oh, you love it,"

"Yeah, I guess I do,"

A whimper from behind caused them to pause their ministrations.

"Oh, puppy's sad that he doesn't get to play with us,"

"Well, we should show him what he's missing," Xander said with a devilish glint in his eyes as he proceeded to untie Willow's black corset and run his cool hands over her tight flesh.

Angel whimpered again.

And Willow met it with a moan of her own.

Soon, the vampires' love making sounds had drowned out any protests of the prisoner behind them.

A/N: Spicy, n'est-ce pas? Reviews loved and begged for! Can you see, I'm on my knees? And Faith! What shall happen to poor Faithy?


	4. Chapter 4

Play Now?

Summary: Vamps Willow and Xander were living large in the Wishverse before the Slayer came and interrupted their fun. Find out just what exactly kept these two entertained… A sexy, intriguing, sometimes grotesque, and always devilishly amusing account of their exploits. Complements my other story "Perfect Strangers" please read.

Rating: M

Character Pairings: Vamp Willow x Vamp Xander… obviously… and some implied Vamp Willow x Faith

Warning: Some of the topics within this story are mature and contain dark themes including, but not limited to, torture and death resulting from the psychotic minds of the undead.

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters and ideas related to the show are property of Joss Whedon and others. I own nothing but my computer… and I'm still paying for that.

A/N: Thank you TJ for that observation about Angel/Angelus. I fixed that right away! I guess it does make sense that it would be Angel. And yeah, I was kind of hoping for more reviews for this piece but I think people just don't appreciate the darkness… le sigh… oh well. I wonder if Anne Rice had it this bad at first? I love this story though and so long as one other person out there loves it, I'm happy!

Chapter Four

"Willow! Xander! Get out here you two!" called a booming voice

Willow sat up with a start and Xander wiped his mouth clean of the red lipstick that Willow had adorned him with.

"Come on! You have to see this!"

Groaning, they both extricated their limbs from the other and made their way back into the main area of the Bronze. Xander looked over at the stripper who danced on the stage and the vampires, male and female, who drooled over her. She swayed to the music and the strobe lights played on her toned body. Her vampire fans below all stared at a single spot on her neck and salivated and growled. She was frightened. She should be. When those vamps got tired of her dancing, she was going to be providing a different kind of entertainment for them – something more in the food distribution field.

Xander wrapped his arm tighter around his girl and she melted into his touch.

A man in a suit lay strapped to the bar counter, trembling and sweating, with tears rolling down his face. His fat wallet hung out of his pocket but no one removed it. It probably had dozens of pictures of his wife and kids in it – he seemed like the white picket fence kind of guy.

"What's going on over here?" Xander asked.

"Kevin's gonna pull this guy's heart out and make him watch!" a newbie vampire informed him.

Willow looked at Xander devilishly.

"Well then," Xander began. "I'll just have to do Kevin one better then, won't I?"

"How are you gonna…"

Xander shoved his hand down the guy's throat until his arm was in up to the elbow. A crunching sound like wet cereal was heard throughout the place. His face twisted as he rammed his hand further into the man's esophagus trying to reach a little bit further. Suddenly, with a jolt, he pulled his arm out and held the man's heart above his head for all to see. The man coughed and convulsed. He stared wide-eyed at the monster who took his heart.

Xander passed it over to his love. Willow, with a Christmas morning smile, pierced it with her fangs and the man, not yet dead could only watch as she slurped and ripped at his draining life's blood.

A triumphant cry was released from the crowd of vampires. Silently, he died.

"Xander, baby, I'm going for a walk,"

"Need me to come with?"

"No,"

"Okay, but eat something before you come home,"

"Of course," Willow began to turn and ran her fingers over his leather jacket as she left.

"Will," Xander called. "Take your little mongrel too. She needs the exercise and the air will do her good. She's looking a little green,"

True enough, Faith was looking a little queasy. The smells of rotting flesh and fresh blood and made her stomach churn. She had already vomited over the side of the cage. Willow approached her.

"Aw," she cooed. "Is the puppy getting sick? We should get her outside," she opened the door to the cage and carried the girl out. Slipping a black collar and leash around her neck, the two went for a midnight stroll in the park.

The air out here was so much better. It had been so long since Faith had dared come outside at night that the cool night air was overwhelmingly refreshing. She breathed it in and held it as long as she could, before expelling it in a rolling mist of warm breath.

"What's your name?" Willow's innocent question quickly brought Faith out of her silent reverie.

"Faith," she answered although she didn't know why she told the vampire the truth – or why she answered her at all for that matter.

"Faith," Willow repeated, letting it linger on her tongue. Willow herself didn't know why she asked the question. It was a perfectly innocent question, but Willow preferred to name her pets herself. There were Polly, Hors d'oevre, Dipstick, and Numb Nuts – ah, Numb Nuts, what a good doggie. But, 'Faith', it was so simple, so perfect for the dark-haired girl walking next to her.

They sat on a bench in the park and Faith tried to contemplate a way to escape.

"You can't, you know,"

"What?"

"Escape," Willow filled in. "You know you can't escape."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Keep reading my mind, I didn't know vamps were telepathic,"

"We're not,"

"Then how do you do it?"

"I don't know," Willow confessed. "I just look at you and I know what running through your mind. I just want to ease your mind,"

"A little hard to do when you kidnap me and drag me down to the Hell's Beach Party,"

"They won't hurt you,"

"No guarantees there,"

"They won't touch you,"

"Forgive me if I'm a little not convinced," she saw an expression cross the undead face that resembled hurt. But she disregarded it. Vampires didn't feel. They didn't get hurt. "What do you want with me?" she asked pointedly.

"I want to show you…" Willow leaned in close and took the girl's face in her hands. She maneuvered her body so she was facing Faith, then she took the girl's bottom lip between her teeth and kissed her passionately. "Pleasure,"

Faith couldn't escape. She couldn't get away.

"I want to show you…" Willow repeated. "Pain,"

Suddenly, it hurt. The vampire's hands had clamped down on her face and her lips became rough, her actions wanton.

_Somebody save me…_

Silently, she sends a prayer of salvation, knowing it would go unanswered but hoping that it wouldn't. She whimpered lowly, trying not to give the domineering vampire the pleasure of hearing her scream. She couldn't scream. She wouldn't scream.

Sounds of scuffling reached the vampire and her pet from across the park.

"What the hell?" Willow asked, the irritation evident in her voice.

Then Faith felt it. That tingle of hope down her spine. It was just an instinctual feeling, but she felt it. She felt linked. To someone? To something? She didn't know for certain, she only knew that something was happening, and this something may just be her means of escape.

The telltale _poof_ sound of a dusting vampire played on the wind and reached Willow's demon enhanced ears.

"Let's go,"

Go? No, we can't go. Not now. Not when I'm so close to…

"Can't we stay a little longer? I mean it's so nice out here and…" but she was cut off as Willow dragged her back to the Bronze. Back to Hell.

Meanwhile,

Buffy Summers made her way through the dense foliage of the park, eyes roving, searching for something. She couldn't pinpoint it but she knew that she had to find whatever it was that was calling to her out here in the night. She heard it again, a little louder this time. It was a whimper. A sound so small and so broken that only a Slayer's ears could pick it up. She moved faster, tossing aside branches and leaves that were in her path. Something flashed in her mind. Fear. It was fear. But it wasn't hers.

Then it was gone. As quickly as it had come, it vanished.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders and returned to where she had left the old British man. This place could make a person crazy – forget the mystical convergence of the Hellmouth – if she kept hearing voices she was headed back to Cleveland. But she couldn't let it go. Someone was out there. Someone needed her.

_Doesn't everyone?_ She thought sarcastically.

She turned and made her way back to the road.

A/N: Okay, I am not above begging. Please review! This story has gotten a lot of hits so I know people are at least clicking on it but if you've gotten this far, why not just click that little button on the bottom left of the page and leave me a little review morsel, please?


	5. Chapter 5

Play Now?

Summary: Vamps Willow and Xander were living large in the Wishverse before the Slayer came and interrupted their fun. Find out just what exactly kept these two entertained… A sexy, intriguing, sometimes grotesque, and always devilishly amusing account of their exploits.

Rating: M

Character Pairings: Vamp Willow x Vamp Xander… obviously… and some implied Vamp Willow x Faith

Warning: Some of the topics within this story are mature and contain dark themes including, but not limited to, torture and death resulting from the psychotic minds of the undead.

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters and ideas related to the show are property of Joss Whedon and others. I own nothing but my computer… and I'm still paying for that.

A/N: Okay so not quite 10 reviews but I hate making you guys wait so long for a chapter so here's chapter 5 for ya! Thank you to the new people who reviewed, I appreciate it so much and Thanks of course to my loyal reviewers too! You guy's keep this story going!

Grey4019: Yeah, I thought the VW/F dynamic was interesting and I'm glad you thought so too. I will probably explore this or a W/F story in the future but there will be many more instances in this story!

Locke-111: Thanks for the hint, I hadn't really noticed the voice change… you're so perceptive.

Okay, here goes the next chapter!

Chapter Five

Daylight. Again.

But Faith couldn't sleep. The sun offered no protection from the screams and cries she heard from the basement of the Bronze. Safe in her cage, Faith tried using the pillows to drown out the horrible sounds. But cotton provided no barrier from the human agony. She clenched her teeth and tried to think of something else.

Sunny days on the beach. Sitting alone in the park. Blooming rose bushes. Puppies…

But nothing could lessen the sound of the other person's pain. She wished she could alleviate their suffering. She wished they would just die… then she stopped herself.

_No_, she thought. _If I wish for death then they have already won. I'm safe for now._

_But for how much longer?_

_When will Willow get tired of me and let the other vampires have their way with my corpse?_

A shiver ran down her spine at the thought.

Then the door open on the far side of the room and her two vampire captors strolled in looking contented and well-fed – nevertheless, that hungry gleam never left their demonic faces.

Behind them, trailed a young man, not much more that a boy actually, naked from the waist up with short red locks and a defiant stare in his fierce eyes. His hands were bound and shackled to his ankles but even so he seemed to dare the vampires to beat him.

Willow swirled in a small circle and found herself in Xander's capable arms. She reached up and kissed him long and hard, nearly bruising his pale, drained lips. Then, with a flick of her wrists, she pulled her new pet over to her and kissed him just as hard. He tried to move away from her but Xander put a strong hand on the back of his neck, effectively pinning him under the assaulting beauty. Willow drew back and admired her work. His lip was bleeding fiercely and she licked her swollen lips in anticipation.

"Oz," she said with wonder in her voice. "You're so beautiful. I could just eat you right up. Who's a good puppy?"

_That's it_, Faith thought sadly. _I've already been replaced._

Then she chastised herself for her selfish remark. This poor boy was just as much sentenced to death as she was.

Then Xander took the chain leash from his death-dealing counterpart and looped it into a metal ring that protruded from the wall and he proceeded to tie the end to another ring that was located lower on the wall.

_What the…?_

Willow was almost jumping up and down now she was so excited. Xander ran his hands up the young boy's body with admiration for his slender figure and pulsating veins. Then his caresses became violent as he used his supernaturally empowered fingers to rip strips from his prey's back and sides.

Oz screamed. Faith cried. Xander smiled. Willow laughed.

Blood. Everywhere.

Faith shielded her face with her hands but even with her eyes clenched shut, she could still see the blood dripping and cascading down Oz's back.

"Oh, Xander," Willow said breathlessly as she stared at Oz's torn flesh with Christmas morning-like amazement. Then she walked carefully up to the dazed boy and put her trembling hands upon his searing skin. She embraced him lovingly.

"He's perfect," she whispered as she dropped to a crouch and ran her fingers through the canyons of broken skin. Then she dipped her face closer to the boy and her anxious tongue darted out to taste the bloodied flesh. She ran her tongue up his back, through the deep wounds, lapping up the blood and swallowing it hungrily.

Oz couldn't take it. The mixed pain of his freshly stripped flesh and the warm tongue that was probing his body caused him to open his eyes wide in pain. His released a blood-curdling scream that came from the very depths of his being… then turned into a soul-searing howl.

Faith looked. She had to see what had made him make that very un-human sound. Then she saw. He had transformed. He was no longer that boyishly handsome young man but a fur covered beast that was snarling and gnashing his teeth as he bounced uncontrollably as far as his leash would allow.

"I knew it," Willow stated as she drew the last remnants of blood into her mouth. "I knew there was something feral about you. I just didn't know that it would taste so damn good."

Throwing her head back, she released a very maniacal laugh which filled the air with an ambiance that was tangibly evil.

She and Xander exchanged glances and he walked up behind her to wrap his powerful arms around her slender waist. That smile still graced her features and no doubt was left in Faith's mind that this girl, this creature, was insane.

"We'd better go now, kitten," Xander said softly into her ear. "The Master will be expecting us at the factory for the Grand Opening tonight, you know,"

"Aw, can't we stay for just a little while longer?"

"No, let's go," with that, he released the werewolf from the holding pins and began to drag him towards the door.

"Can't I take the puppy for a ride first?"

Xander looked over his shoulder appreciatively.

"Alright," he conceded. "But be quick about it, we don't want to miss his opening speech,"

"Of course," she blows him a little kiss as he exits the chamber. Then she turns to Faith.

Faith whimpers unintentionally.

"Well, now, puppy," she coos. "It's just you and me."

Meanwhile…

Buffy arrives at the nightclub-turned-feeding-ground known as the Bronze. It was nice enough, in a deathly, morbid, half-eaten carcass kind of way. She tightened her jaw against the rancid odor of old blood and continued her way through the facility.

A door in the far corner led her into a room with holding cells. Silently she made her way through, mentally preparing herself for whatever she might find next. It was so quiet. She wished for a door to creak, a shoe to squeak, anything that might break the silence and tell her that she was the only living thing in the building – no pun intended. Then she got it.

A soft whimper to her right. In one of the holding cells a figure lay huddled in the near darkness – a man, by the size of the broad shoulders. She thought about releasing him, then thought against it. If he was stupid enough to get himself caught by the vamps then she would be doing the world a favor by letting them eat him and ridding humanity of the weak and idiotic. No, she couldn't think that way, she was the slayer. She was supposed to help humanity. All of humanity. Even the not so intelligent specimens.

Well, she would pick him up on her way out. Right now, she had far more pressing business to attend to…

"Buffy?" she reflexively turned her head to the sound of her name. "Buffy Summers?"

After a long conversation and the realization that this Angel guy was a "good" vampire, Buffy thought with mental quotation marks, she decided to release him from his prison and allow him to show her this factory that the Master was in. She unbound him from his shackles and he lurched forward with his newfound freedom. She remained tense and ready to stake him should he attempt anything. Actually, she was ready to stake him if he looked at her the wrong way. The first rule of slaying was: Don't Die. One did not live very long if one took unnecessary chances with vampires.

"It's okay," Angel tried to reassure her. "I'm not going to bite you,"

"You think you could if you wanted to? I'm the Slayer, remember? My nine-to-five is dusting people like you under the carpet where you belong,"

"You're a lot different than I expected,"

"What? I'm not the My Size Barbie doll that you ordered? Well, excuse me if I don't…" she stopped and trailed off, turning her head as if she could hear something or smell something on the air.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure,"

"I don't hear anything,"

"Shh. Just because you can't hear it doesn't mean it's not there,"

"I'm just saying that my Vamp improved senses aren't tingling,"

"Quiet," she barked in a tone that left no room for argument.

That feeling returned. That sense that someone else was there, sharing a pain so strongly that Buffy had to check and make sure it wasn't her own fear and anguish. Then it changed. No longer Fear. Just Anger and Hatred.

And the whimpering.

"What's behind door number one?" Buffy asked Angel eventhough she opened the door as the answer came pouring over his lips.

"The Master's private chambers,"

It was disgusting. Disgusting in a way that made Buffy's heart skip and her stomach lurch. She had seen so many revolting things in her time as the Slayer, the smell of blood and the sight of disemboweled carcasses, but these things she could handle. This was wrong.

A/N: Only one more chapter to go… what will Buffy find? I tried to offer the short version of the recap from The Wish episode because we all know what happened to B, but what about Faith?


End file.
